


Game Day

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Puppy Bowl, Puppy Love, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex wants to watch the big game with Thomas!For the prompts wine and Choices Game Day Blitz
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Game Day

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Are you quite certain I can’t convince you to let me _not_ watch the game tonight?” Thomas pleaded. “Would you not rather host a party instead? I would be more than happy to let you use the house. I’m sure Addison, Chazz, even Crash–literally anyone else–would be a more appropriate game day partner.”

“But, I _want_ you,” Alex insisted, a growing smile spreading across her face, her fingers traipsing up his arm. 

“I didn’t even know you enjoyed American football.” Thomas pressed. 

“You don’t know all my secrets,” Alex winked. 

Thomas grumbled, resigning himself that he would have to endure the foolish display of masculine aggression for the sake of Alex’s entertainment. He wouldn’t understand what anyone saw in it, especially Alex. 

☆☆☆

“Alex?” Thomas questioned carrying a pizza from the door. “Why was the pizza delivered now? Isn’t it still a few hours until kickoff.”

Alex took the pizza from him. “Come with me.”

Thomas followed Alex into the living room. She set the pizza on the table in front of the couch, which was already filled with other snacks and drinks. 

“Sit,” Alex offered, handing Thomas a glass of scotch. 

Alex poured herself a glass of Reisling and took a slice of the Margherita pizza and sat next to Thomas. She clicked the television on and tuned to Animal Planet. 

“Ohh! It’s starting!!!” Alex squealed. 

“What is this?” Thomas inquired.

“Only the most important game!!” Alex cheered. “The Puppy Bowl is the ONLY game that matters today.”

“The what?” Thomas wondered.

“I’m so grateful that you would suffer through the Super Bowl for me, and I’m sorry for pretending you would have to,” Alex leaned into him, pulling her feet under her on the couch. “I just love that cute little frown line you get between your eyes when you don’t want to do something but agree anyway. I love you for that. Hopefully, the puppy bowl is more acceptable to you.”

Thomas wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “What exactly is the point of this event?”

“The point is to watch the cutest puppies ever be adorable and play football,” Alex beamed. She took a sip of her wine.

“What are the rules?” Thomas questioned, turning his attention to the screen.

Alex looked at him curiously. “It’s about puppies being super precious. I guess if you want to be technical, the goal is for the pups to get a toy across the line, but really, it’s just about cuteness overload and raising awareness for adoption.”

“What team are we rooting for?” Thomas reached for pizza, then getting more comfortable beside Alex as he focused on the game. 

“I think we should each root for one side so that all of the puppies are supported. I’ll root for Team Fluff and you can have Team Ruff, since you are a little _rough_ around the edges.” Alex giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She turned her attention to the puppies and the big game


End file.
